


Happy Birthday, Sirius! (German)

by r0binmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, German, Marauders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: How Sirius experiences his 22nd Birthday!Wie Sirius seinen 22. Geburtstag erlebt!For the English version go here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617032





	Happy Birthday, Sirius! (German)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Sirius!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617032) by [r0binmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon). 



Sirius erwachte, hielt jedoch die Augen geschlossen. Mit zitterndem Atem tastete er neben sich und kaum hatte er den harten Stein berührt, entkam ihm ein leises Wimmern. Er war hier. Es war kein Traum. Er saß in Askaban.  
„Nein...“, wisperte er zu sich selbst und öffnete nun doch langsam die Augen. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage strömten auf ihn ein. Er hatte James und Lily dazu geraten Peter zu wählen. Er war es gewesen, der sie dazu verleitet hatte und dann waren sie gestorben – allein wegen ihm. Weil er die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte.  
Sirius vergrub seine Finger in seinem Haar, schluchzte unterdrückt auf. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm irgendwie etwas bedeutet hatte. Und nun saß er hier alleine in seiner Zelle. Schon in den ersten Stunden hier hatte er geglaubt verrückt zu werden. Schon alleine die Anwesenheit der Dementoren reichten aus, um andere hier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er hörte die Schreie der Mithäftlinge, wann immer Dementoren durch die Gänge schwebten, konnte das verzweifelte Wispern hören.  
Übelkeit kam in ihm auf bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun hier bleiben würde. Was sollte er auch da draußen? Er hatte es verdient. Die beiden waren nicht durch seine Hand gestorben und trotzdem hatte er ihren Tod verursacht.  
Nicht einmal für Harry hatte er da sein können. Selbst Harry hatte man ihm genommen. „Tut mir leid, Anweisungen von Dumbledore“, hatte Hagrid gesagt, als er in Godric's Hollow aufgetaucht war. Und dann hatte ihn Wut und Rachedurst gepackt. Er war auf und davon gewesen um Peter zu erwischen. Nur um dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Straße mit Muggeln hochgejagt hatte. „Warum...?“, fragte er sich leise und konnte keine Antwort darauf finden. Er erhob sich langsam von seinem unbequemen Lager am Boden, lief durch den Raum, auf und ab. Immer wieder. Das alles hätte so anders verlaufen sollen...  
Heute war sein Geburtstag und sie alle hatten trotz der Umstände gesagt sie würden feiern. Sie würden den Tag genießen. Sie wären in Sicherheit und so hätte Lily einen Kuchen gebacken. Der hätte wie immer unbeschreiblich geschmeckt. Sirius hätte mit Harry gespielt, hätte versucht ihm neue Wörter beizubringen. 'Pafoo', hatte er immer gesagt. Immer hatte er zu 'Pafoo' gewollt. Aber das wäre nun vorbei. Er saß hier, alleine mit seinen Gedanken wie es hätte werden können. Und Harry war irgendwo, schrie nach Mama und Dada... und Pafoo, Womy und auch Moomy... Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle und er krallte seine Finger in sein Haar. „Happy Birthday, Sirius...“

Keuchend erwachte Sirius aus seinem Schlaf, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er atmete heftig, seine Augen vor Angst geweitet und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. „mh...? Sirius?“, hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Die Decke neben ihm raschelte und Remus Kopf kam zum Vorschein. „Wieder einer deiner Albträume?“, fragte er leise und Sirius nickte. Kurz darauf fand er sich schon in den Armen Remus wieder. „Es ist alles in Ordnung...“, sagte dieser leise zu ihm und streichelte den Schwarzhaarigen. „So wie es riecht macht Lily gerade das Frühstück fertig. Sollen wir aufstehen?“ Anders als sonst schüttelte Sirius jedoch leicht den Kopf. Er zitterte noch immer ein wenig und vergrub nun sein Gesicht an Remus' Hals. „Es war anders“, presste er leise heraus. „Es war... alles vorbei und... ich saß im Gefängnis. Es war meine Schuld...“ „Shht...“, machte Remus leise. „Nichts ist passiert und nichts ist vorbei. Uns allen geht es gut. „Nein! Nein, du... du verstehst nicht. Es hat sich so... echt angefühlt. Es war kalt und feucht und... ich konnte mich an alles erinnern was passiert ist. Er hat sie gekriegt. Er hat sie getötet, Remus. Ich... ich war Schuld an ihrem Tod!“, brach es aus dem Kleineren heraus und er sah Remus verzweifelt an. Dieser Schluckte schwer, legte seine Hände an Sirius Wangen und strich darüber. „Sirius. Hör mir zu. Nichts davon ist passiert. Und nichts wird passieren. Dieser böse Zauberer... Voldemort... er existiert nicht. Uns allen geht es gut... Ein wenig zu gut, offensichtlich“, fügte er hinzu, als plötzlich das Lachen und Quietschen Harrys zu hören war. Sirius entspannte sich nur langsam.  
Er warf einen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand. '3. November 1981' stand dort das aktuelle Datum. Er lächelte ein wenig und atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Remus hatte Recht. Es war vorbei. Was in seinen Träumen passiert war, war nicht nur... nicht real sondern es hätte vor drei Tagen stattfinden müssen. Nun war jedoch alles in Ordnung. Sie hatten seine Geburtstagsfeier geplant und Lily hatte ihm einen Kuchen versprochen. Langsam schob er sich aus dem Bett, griff seine Kleidung von einer Kommode und stieg in Hose und Pullover. Zwar hatte er noch immer diese Gedanken im Kopf, doch je mehr Sekunden vergingen, desto weniger konnte er sich auch an den Traum erinnern.

Gemeinsam mit Remus ging er die Treppe runter ins Wohnzimmer. James saß dort mit Harry auf dem Schoß, der kicherte und lachte, jedoch sofort inne hielt, als er die beiden jungen Männer sah. „Pafoo!“, rief er und Sirius kam zu ihm. „Guten Morgen, Prongslet! Wie geht es dir?“ Er hob den Jungen hoch und drehte sich mit ihm, ehe er ihn an sich drückte und ihm einen Kuss ins Haar gab. „Du kommst immer mehr nach nach deinem Dad. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist“ „Hey!“ James warf ein Kissen nach Sirius, dem er auswich und lachte. James rollte nur mit den Augen und sah nun zu Remus, der noch im Türrahmen stand, angespannt Sirius beobachtete. Er machte sich Sorgen wegen seiner Träume. Als er James' Blick auf sich spürte, wandte er sich ihm zu und nickte etwas, senkte den Blick. James verstand. Er hatte wieder Albträume gehabt...

Während sich Sirius, Remus, James und Harry im Wohnzimmer beschäftigten, standen Peter und Lily in der Küche, um den Kuchen fertig zu machen. Das Frühstück stand ebenfalls bereit und als sie den Tisch im Esszimmer gedeckt hatten, riefen sie die anderen her. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Sirius aus beim Anblick all der Deko, die überall hing und als er das Frühstück sah, bei dem sich die beiden wieder selbst übertroffen hatten.  
Was er heute Nacht in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, konnte er damit problemlos vergessen. Erst als sie später im Wohnzimmer zusammen saßen überkam Sirius eine seltsame Kälte. Er blickte sich kurz um, doch das Kaminfeuer brannte hinter ihm und wärmte ihm den Rücken. Es könnte angenehmer nicht sein.  
„Sirius! Es ist Zeit!“, rief Lily plötzlich und der Schwarzhaarige sah auf, als sie mit einer Geburtstagstorte hereinkam. Sie stellte sie auf den Kaffeetisch und Sirius strahlte. „Das sieht so gut aus!“ Die anderen lächelten ihm zu. „Happy Birthday, Padfoot!“, sagten sie zu ihm, doch ihm war, als würde er noch eine andere Stimme hören. Eine Stimme, die er aus seinen Träumen kannte. Sie war kalt und scharf und so fühlten sich auch die Finger an, die sich auf seine Schultern zu legen und sich hinein zu bohren schienen. „Happy Birthday, Black...“  
Sirius atmete tief durch, ehe er die Kerzen ausblies und dabei das Gefühl verdrängte. Er war hier mit seinen Freunden. Sie waren am Leben. Und er war frei. Es gab keinen Grund Angst zu haben.  
Alles war gut.


End file.
